Alice Rose
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: What if Bella had a younger sister she didn't know about who lived with the volturi? rated t for violence in future chapters
1. Meet the Volturi Princess

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**Hello, my name is Alice Rose Swann. I am Bella Swann's youngest sister and the youngest of the Swann triplets. Charlotte's the oldest but she goes by Charlie, Mary is the middle one but goes by Toby & I'm the youngest. Charlie & Toby look like Bella but I have their skin tone, blond ringlets that bounce when I walk or skip and come to my knees & bright blue eyes. I'm not only a mind block but I'm a body shield as well and can crush vampires with my shield along with having all the gifts vampires have ever had only they're 100 times stronger. **_

_**I can also talk to animals and they're drawn to me so I've saved hundreds of them. I'm always followed but my palomino foal named Spirit & baby rabbit named Thumper along with my fawn named Bambi even though she's a girl and Thumper's a girl. My full name is Alice Rose Swann Volturi and I am the Volturi Princess along with a half vampire. Don't ask me how Renee survived triplet half vampires. You see, Bella is the only human. **_

_**Renee didn't know how to care for 3 of us so she left me with the Volturi. Ok, more like left me for Felix and Demetri to find so I'm not a big fan of her. I consider Aro my real father and Sulpicia my real mother. Jane and Alec are my brother and sister while Heidi is my cousin. Felix and Demetri are my body guards and the others are my aunts and uncles. **_

_**Even though I'm only in the body of a 5 year old and have been for the last 10 years I'm the smartest half vampire ever. I can pass a college test and hack into any government and secret service in the world. I've also beat every video game and computer game. I walked into the throne room where Father, Uncle Marcus, Mother, Auntie Athenodora, Auntie Didyme, and Uncle Caius were. "Mommy, Daddy. I was wondering if I could visit Bella and the Cullen family." I said. **_

"_**Yes dear. I shall tell Carlisle that the Volturi Princess will be visiting." Daddy said. "Thank you Daddy." I said before walking out. "Felix, Demetri, let's listen in." I whispered smiling deviously. My guards smirked and nodded. I put my ear up to the door. **_

"_**Carlisle, you know my daughter the Volturi Princess Alice Rose. She will be coming to stay with you because she wants to see her sister and the family that her mate is a part of. I will let her tell you who her sister is. Alice Rose, I know you're out there." Daddy said and I walked in. "Hi Carlisle. I've heard so much about you. Can you please go where the others cannot hear you and hide your thoughts and please make sure that your psychic can't see anything." I said into the phone. "Ok, everything is done." I heard Carlisle say. "My sister is Bella Swann but I do not consider Charlie my daddy or Renee my mommy because Renee abandoned me and Charlie doesn't know about me. Please don't tell the others I'm coming and I want to tell Bella myself. I'll arrive in 2 days time." I said before going to my tower to pack deciding it would be faster to use my shield to float to my tower. I couldn't wait to see my big sister.**_


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**I do not own Twilight**

**Daddy and Mommy had decided that Felix and Demetri would come with me to Forks but I wouldn't let Charlie know I was here. I used my shield to glide to the door and knocked. A girl with black hair answered the door. "Hi I'm Alice." the girl said. "May I please come in?" I asked. **

"**Yes but why are two people following you?" the girl named Alice asked. "You'll find out everything soon." I said as she let all three of us in. "We have guests!" she said and the rest came down including Bella. I smiled when I saw her but Felix and Demetri growled when a large vampire bounded down. "Felix, Demetri it's ok." I assured my guards.**

"**First of all, I know that most of you are vampires and that you know Felix and Demetri are part of the Volturi. What you don't know is I'm the Volturi princess and one of you is my sister. The only human in the group. My name is Alice Rose Swann Volturi and my sister is Bella Marie Swann. I don't consider Renee my mommy and Charlie doesn't know about me so I don't consider him my daddy. Renee left me for the Volturi to find because she didn't know how to take care of me because I'm a half vampire." I said sitting down crossing my ankles and folding my hands on my lap until I decided to play with my lighter. Suddenly I felt my gold tiara leave my head and the burly vampire was running away with it but I tripped him with my shield then hung him upside down and levitated him in front of me, took my tiara and set it back on my head then flipped him in midair finally deciding to let him go making him fall onto his head then giggled as he grumbled. "Emmett, it looks like you've finally gotten pranked." Bella said smirking. I giggled once again. "Bella, please don't tell Charlie about me. Even though I've never met him he's still your daddy and Renee will get mad because she thinks I'm dead." I said biting my lip.**

"**Also Jane says sorry but she likes to test her powers on shields." I said. "No way! Is that what I think it is!" I said looking at the gaming system. "I challenge you to a racing game. Then I need a new challenge for chess if you have a chess board. Can I also see your garage. By the way I saw the Chevy truck outside. Honestly, that thing needs to be destroyed. How can anyone stand that. It looks like the most it could go is 60 mph. Frankly that's too slow for my taste. Now 600 is perfect." I said. The vampire named Emmett immediately turned on the gaming system and I soon beat him. "Two out of three." I said as a blond haired male vampire set up the chess board. **

**I let him win the first game but quickly beat him the other two times. A blond female vampire lead me to the garage. "Wow! These babies are awesome. You should see my babies at home. Now if I can convince the owner of the awful truck to let me destroy it I'll be happy." I said making the vampire laugh. "Oh, I don't know anyone's name but Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Bella! And of course her mate Edward but I can't remember what he looks like." I said. "Oh, well I'm Emmett's mate Rosalie, the blond male is Alice's mate Jasper, the caramel brown haired woman is Carlisle's mate Esme and the mutt is Jacob Black while the other one is Seth Clearwater." the blond said.**

"**The La Push shape shifting mutts. Daddy really only likes the Clearwater siblings and even then he prefers Seth. Felix, Demetri you're not going to get away with it. Good luck plotting though." I said as their thoughts for pranking me came into my head making me shake it sending my ringlets flying. Emmett's mate Rosalie laughed. I looked up and smiled. "How about you and your family come to Castle Volterra to meet my family!" I exclaimed. "Then you could meet Santiago. He taught me how to drive and gave me most of my babies." I said excited. "Bella doesn't believe me. I think everyone needs to see my first and only memories of Renee so they know the story." I said as Rosalie lead me back into the mansion.**


	3. Learning the truth

**I only own the triplets, nothing else.**

I stood in the middle of the living room. "I'm about to reveal the most shocking things you will ever see in your entire existence so be prepared for any nightmare the mutt, my sister & Seth may have for this isn't the happiest thing on the planet." I said. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then sat on the white couch. A woman sat down on a bed with three babies by her. A little girl with pale white skin, big chocolate brown eyes and brown curly hair sat next to the bed on the floor.

"Isabella, these are your two wonderful sisters Charlotte and Mary and the blond one is a mistake named Alice that I will quickly get rid of. I'm sure the Volturi would love to have her for a snack." the woman said to the little girl. "But mommy, why can't we keep her?" the little girl named Isabella asked. "Because she's a freak. She shouldn't be alive." the woman said. "But she's my favorite. She looks adorable. Can we please keep her?" Isabella asked. "No Bella. She may look cute and innocent but she will grow into a monster." the woman answered.

The image changed to the woman throwing Alice down a hole in Volterra, Italy then walking away with a smile. The scene changed again to Felix and Demetri finding Alice and taking her to Castle Volterra. Finally the images stopped. Tears streaked my face. "I'm going to call Renee." Bella said grabbing her cell phone.

"Hi mom." Bella said putting it on speaker phone so I could hear what my would be murderer was saying even though it was unnecessary because my hearing was better than any vampire's or mutt's. "Hello Bella!" Renee said cheerfully. "Mom, someone you haven't seen for 15 years wants to talk to you." Bella said and Emmett chuckled lowly along with Felix and Demetri while I smirked. "Hello mother. Miss me?" I said innocently. "Bella! Get away from that, that monster! It might be a murderer. Who knows how many people it's killed!" I heard Renee scream frantically making my smirk get wider.

"Actually mother I only kill vampires. By the way, I'm not a monster. I'd never throw a defenseless infant down a hole to become a snack to the Volturi which you know exist so you're the fucking monster. You didn't even fucking tell Charlie about me and had Bella's memories altered. So who's the fucking monster now!" I yelled into the phone as glass shattered everywhere and things fell off the walls. The Cullen family, Felix, Demetri, the mutt, Bella and Seth were thrown into the walls. "Did you fucking try to kill Charlotte and Mary too? Fucking answer me asshole!" I yelled my anger rising making even more of a mess as door were blown off their hinges and clothes from rooms were flying everywhere and more glass was shattering. "What's happening?" I heard Bella yell. "Ali is really angry. Someone needs to stop her before this place gets torn down." Felix said loud enough for Bella, the mutt and Seth to hear but not Renee.

"Yes, they're dead." Renee said. "You fucking murderer!" I screamed my ringlets, dress and robe swirling around me. "Calm down Alice. It will be alright." Bella said pulling me into a hug. "Renee, you will never be my mommy." I said tears streaming down my face. I hung up and called Mommy.

"Mommy, Renee killed my sisters Charlotte and Mary. Can you sing my song?" I asked. "Of course." Mommy said. "Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us cant be broken, I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they cant explain. How know your different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. That your there together cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always, always I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder I'll be there always." Mommy sang as I fell asleep in Bella's arms.


	4. Leaving

**I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV:**

**I can't believe Renee would do something like that! Trying to murder your own flesh and blood. How could Alice ever kill anyone even if she was raised by the Volturi? They probably taught her to not drink blood. I can't believe Renee made me forget about someone like Alice. **

"**Do we have a bed to lay her down in so she can sleep?" I whispered rocking my little sister and smiling. She looks so fragile. "Which room do you want her in? Carlisle & Esme's, Rosalie & Emmett's, mine & Jasper's or Edward's?" Alice asked. "The one with the most blankets or the biggest bed." I whispered. **

"**Edward's room it is." Alice said leading me to my boyfriend's room. "Carlisle accidentally slipped that Alice was coming so Rose and I got a bed for her." Alice said laying the little girl in a toddler bed with the Disney Princesses on it which was a little too big for Alice and tucking her in. "When she wakes up can we go shopping? Esme's making a room for her so she can have a room when she visits. It looks like it's finished but she still needs clothes and toys. Of course Felix and Demetri will stand guard at her door but will let us in to tuck her in and play with her." Alice whispered as we headed down stairs. "I can't believe my mom would try to kill Alice and killed my other sisters." I said upset as Edward wrapped his arms around me. No one needed to be Jasper to feel the anger rolling off everyone but Jake. "Jake, aren't you mad?" I asked. "No. I agree with Renee. The girl probably did kill people." Jake said. "WHAT!" I yelled quietly enough to not wake up Alice and heard Seth and everyone else also yell. "NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHER MUTTS! STOP THINKING THAT! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME OR MY FAMILY! DON'T! SETH, CARLISLE, EVERYONE RUN! JACOB'S GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP THINKING! BELLA! SO MUCH BLOOD! MAKE IT STOP! TOO MUCH BLOOD! I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T COME CLOSER! MOMMY!" I heard Alice scream and I ran upstairs to comfort her. I found her sitting up and panting.**

"**Jacob's thoughts are scary. He wants to kill us all. Can you kill him? But first can you sing me my lullaby." Alice asked and I nodded as I pulled her into my arms and started to rock back and forth like she was my own daughter that I was trying to comfort and not my little sister. "Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they cant explain. How know your different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. That your there together cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always, always I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder I'll be there always." I sang and she fell asleep once more. "You'll be a good mommy some day." Alice said as I kissed the top of her head and tucked her in. I stepped out of the room and pulled my cell phone out dialing Billy's number. "Hello?" I heard Billy ask on the other side.**

"**Hi Billy it's Bella, Charlie's daughter." I said. "Hey, why are you calling an old man like me? Not that I mind though." Billy answered. "It's about Jake." I said biting my lip. "What about Jake?" Billy asked. "You know my mom Renee right? Well she had triplets 15 years ago and one of them had to be turned into a half vampire so she wouldn't die but Renee tried to kill her. She can read minds and while she was napping she heard Jake's thoughts. He wants to kill everyone in the house including Seth and I. I don't know what to do. He called my sister a monster. Please don't say anything to Charlie." I said nervously.**

"**Well Bella, if those are his thoughts then you only have two options. You can kill Jake before he does the same to you and your vampires or move far away." Billy said. "I'll go with the second option. I'll go tell Charlie that I need to leave. Bye Billy. Please look out for Charlie while I'm gone." I said before hanging up. I motioned for everyone but Jake to come with me. "We need to leave Forks. I don't know for how long but we need to leave." I said. Everyone just nodded as Edward took Seth and I to my house and the border. **

"**Charlie I'm home." I said walking into the place I had called home for awhile. "Hi Bells." Charlie said. "Charlie, it's not safe for me in Forks anymore. I'm sorry Charlie but I need to leave. Billy knows why because I had to tell him. I'll write often. I'll miss you." I said. "I understand. I want you to be safe and if I can't keep you safe then you should go where it is safe. I'll miss you Bells." Charlie said hugging me before I went to pack all my things which luckily I was able to do. We had all agreed that the smartest place to go was Castle Volterra since they had great security.**

**Soon all trace that any of us were in Forks was gone. Alice Rose was in front with Felix and Demetri flanked at her sides as we walked to the hole that lead to the castle. All around us people were waving at Alice Rose and a man even tried to touch her but was stopped by Felix. "What's going on?" I asked Edward. "She's considered their princess also." Edward answered.**

**Finally we reached a hole and all of us climbed down the ladder and landed in the dark corridor. After awhile I finally saw Castle Volterra for the second time in my life and it looked just as beautiful. "Heidi! Look I'm home!" I heard Alice say to the vampire I had met last time. "So you are Ali." Heidi said ruffling Alice's hair. "Follow me." Heidi said leading us into the castle that has been Alice's home for the last 15 years and would be my home for who knows how long.**


	5. Home

**I do not own Twilight**

**It's great to be home! "Hola Maria. Como estas?" I asked the Spanish clerk. "Bien. Gracias." Maria answered when Alec came up. "Alec!" I squealed happy to see my big brother. "Let's see Daddy and Mommy. Come on Alec. ALEC! Don't make me drag your vampire butt all the way there." I said pouting.**

"**Fine. Everyone follow us." Alec said as I skipped happy to see Mommy and Daddy after a week of being gone. "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled excitedly as I ran into the throne room and into the arms of Mommy and Daddy. "Hello Isabella. It's nice to see you again. I see you've met your little sister who I made my daughter." Daddy said. "Nice to see you Carlisle and to meet the family and shape shifter." Mommy said shaking Carlisle's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Carlisle said. **

"**What, no hugs for your favorite uncles?" Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caucus said in unison grinning. "You know I couldn't forget you." I laughed as I gave them hugs. "Where's Jane?" I asked. "Right here." my big sister said. "Jane!" I exclaimed. **

"**Who wants to see my tower?" I asked. All the girls followed including Emmett. I loved my tower. The first floor is the kitchen, living room and dining room along with the art gallery. The second floor is the gaming room, music room and computer room. **

**The third floor is my closet and the fourth and final floor is my bedroom and play room. The first two floors had a beautiful staircase while the others to access them you needed me since they didn't have stairs. "Esme, you'll find an art gallery down the hall. Emmett, the game systems are upstairs on the left, Edward the music room is upstairs on the right. I'll take Alice to my closet and call Santiago to take Rosalie to my garage and I'll take Bella to my room." I said knowing where everyone wanted to be. "Seth you can watch movies or go with Emmett. Emmett after you're done with my games you can watch any movie unless it's in a blue box I said. "Ok, Alice and Bella you'll need to take my hands." I said holding out both hands when we were on the second floor.**

**First I dropped off Alice then Bella and finally joined Alice again. "I love it!" Alice squealed. "I know. It's super awesome. And the clothes are made from the best designers in Paris, Italy, England and everywhere." I said smiling. "Heidi and I have a weekly shopping spree." I squealed with Alice. "The weekly shopping spree is tomorrow." I added.**


	6. Strangers

**I do not own Twilight**

Finally I was able to sleep when everyone was directed to their rooms. I closed my eyes only to be met by a vision of Renee hacking at two girls my age then burning them. I woke up angry at that bitch Bella had to call her mother. I then felt the presence of an unfamiliar vampire in my tower and silently got to the second floor to see a group of vampires with 2 females and 2 males. They looked like nomads to me but not the golden eyed nomads that were welcome here.

These ones had ruby red eyes. The tallest female who seemed to be the leader had black hair that came to her shoulders and olive colored skin. The man who I assumed was her mate also had black hair and olive skin. The other female had tan skin and fiery red frizzy hair while the other male that I assumed was her mate had brown hair and pale skin. "Who are you?" I growled, opening my lighter threateningly showing that I wasn't messing around.

"So the Volturi got us a snack. How nice. If only they knew that we were here but I personally want to live for another thousand years. And she's feisty to. I like my food that way. Since you are going to die I might as well introduce you to your murderers. My name is Hannah, this is my mate Timothy, Angelina and her mate Tyler. Now good bye little girl." the leader said. "Oh yes. This is good bye. But sadly you're mistaken for I am neither a snack nor am I going to become one. Before you die I'll let you in on a secret. I'm the Volturi Princess and no one messes with me." I growled before killing the four vampires. The next morning I asked Daddy if I could meet the Amazon coven, Denali coven, Egyptian coven, Irish coven, Romanian coven, the remaining American Nomads and the European Nomads for my 16th birthday which he said yes to as long as I was on my guard which I agreed to. I then told him about Hannah, Timothy, Angelina and Tyler and he was happy that I had killed them. Then the Cullen family who I had learned were also considered the Olympic coven, Bella and Seth came in then I told them what was happening on my birthday.


	7. Sweet 16

**I only own Alice Rose**

**2 weeks later:**

I adjusted my tiara for the final time then grabbed my lighter. Today was my 16th birthday and I was finally ready. I walked into the throne room and was met by 40 vampires, Bella and Seth. 3 females came up to me and I sensed that one of them had powers. "Hello I am Zafrina and these are my sisters Kachiri and Senna." the one with powers who I assumed was the youngest said shaking my hand after they bowed. "It's a pleasure." I said before more came up.

I recognized Eleazar immediately. "Hello Alice. I have missed you. This is my mate Carmen, Irina, her mate Laurent, Kate, Sasha, Tanya and Vasilii. I assume you know that like me Kate has powers." Eleazar said before I hugged him. "Uncle Eleazar I've missed you so much!" I said. "We'll catch up later Alice. More vampires want to see you." Eleazar said before walking away with the coven he now lived with. "Hello my name is Amun, this is my mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate Tia." one of the new vampires said before walking away though I knew Benjamin had a power.

"My name is Maggie and this is Siobhan and her mate Liam." a female said who had powers along with the one named Siobhan. Next came the Romanians. "I am Stefan and this is Vladimir." one of them said before walking off. "Garrett." a male said. "Victoria." a female said with fiery red hair before spotting Bella.

"Oh no you don't." I said before killing her. As if nothing had happened another nomad said her name was Mary. "You must be Peter and Charlotte. Jasper has told me about you. He's over there. He was missing you." I said pointing to Jasper. "Thank you." the two said before going over to Jasper and Alice. "My name is Randall." a male said before walking off.

Finally the European nomads got to me. "Alistair." one of the males said. "Charles and my mate Makenna." the other male said before most of the vampires left except for the ones I was close to along with Peter and Charlotte. Then a small cake was wheeled in and Bella, Seth and I all had some. Then I opened the mountains of presents I got from everyone.

The Amazon coven got me a pouch. Eleazar, Carmen and the others gave me a diary. The Egyptian coven gave me the cup of Ankh. The Irish coven got me an emerald along with a clover plant. Carlisle and the others got me a new dress, a new car, a credit card, a new gaming system, a photo of them, a new painting and a photo of the smashed truck which I was thankful for.

The Romanian coven didn't get me anything but that was ok. Daddy and Mommy got me a bracelet. Uncle Caius and Auntie Athenodora got me a matching set of earrings, Uncle Marcus and Auntie Didyme got me a matching necklace, Alec got me cooking supplies. Chelsea and Afton got me a music box, Corin got me a china doll, Demetri got me a Whoopy Cushion, Felix got me a magic kit, Heidi got me more clothes, Jane got me another computer, Renata got me a few games and Santiago got me another car with things to make it go even faster than it already was. The vampires Garrett, Mary and Randall didn't get me anything while Peter and Charlotte got me books and dolls to play with along with a video camera and regular camera. After thanking everyone Felix and Demetri were stuck taking everything to my room and putting everything but the clothes, cars, music box, jewelry, toys and china doll then had to take the car to my personal garage.


	8. Important! Please Read!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

alice-in-wonderland-22


End file.
